Touch Me
by Tea Diva
Summary: Garrus wants this night to be special for he and Shepard, but not without some trial and error first. COMPLETE


_Author's Note: All characters belong to BioWare, Inc. I was in the middle of writing the next chapter of _The Harvest _when I was struck by the want to write fluffy erotica. Enjoy. :)_

_

* * *

  
_

He wanted his hands to stop trembling already. This was their time, their moment- quite possibly the only one they could have together- and he wanted it to be perfect. A night to remember. But no. Excitement and anxiety made a fine show of hands that, ironically, could be rock steady when a target was in sight. Or course, he had never scoped one quite so...engaging. It only made things more difficult.

Shepard, her eyes alight, laughed softly and took his hands in her own. "Let me," she offered, and placed first one, then the other, gently over each breast. Garrus did not quite know how to react to that first sensation of warm, soft flesh beneath his palms. Bizarre, alien, but certainly not unpleasant. He met her eyes, seeking permission even as he chided himself for it. Here they were, sitting across from one another after having shed their clothing, and only _now_ did he realize they were nude.

She smiled at him, that same, tender regard she had given him from their reunion on Omega to just moments before. "Garrus," she said, eyeing him coquettishly. "Do I need to spell it out for you?"

He didn't know what it was about her tone- the note of affection, perhaps, or the way she spoke his name- that stilled his nerves. His hands became his again, and, with some trepidation, he began to touch her. When his thumb curled a little too close to her underarm she gave a tiny, high pitched squeak that caused his mandibles to flare in surprise. "Sorry," he was quick to say, releasing her. Damn. His hands had started trembling again.

"No, no," she assured him, a fond smile on her lips. "You didn't hurt me. Here, I'll show you." Placing his hands back on her breasts, she began instructing him how to move. Garrus watched, fascinated, then overcome with the want to do it himself. Reading his intentions, she let her hands fall away from his.

Slowly, gently, Garrus resumed his caresses. He could tell the difference in technique, not just from touch but every time Shepard gave a low murmur of pleasure. She had leaned forward, her face upturned, her eyes hazy with desire. He continued stroking up, down, pressing them together, never once relinquishing her gaze. By now the strangeness of her soft, human body had passed, leaving him with the want to explore more of her. She invited him to do so not with words, but with body language that ran true for both species.

Shifting his attention away from her breasts, Garrus slid his hands over her shoulders, talons gently caressing her neck, jaw line, and cheek. As he held her face she reached for his, small, slender fingers trailing along his cheek and mandible. Her hands soon skimmed his shoulders, down his arms before coming round to his chest. She tilted her head back, her lips partially open as she gazed up at him. When he traced the outline of her lips with a talon her eyes fluttered closed, her sigh almost wistful. He had seen countless humans kissing while on the Citadel. Always he found the idea of pressing mouths together odd. Only now, as he continued to stroke her lips, his pulse racing when she gently nipped at his talon, he _wanted _to kiss her. Badly.

Shepard grasped his hand and left a long, lingering kiss on each finger- the sensation as strange as it was intriguing- before lifting her gaze to his. After a moment she smiled and drew herself to her knees. Twining her arms around his neck, she pressed herself to him, flattening her breasts against his chest. Again he was seized by an unfamiliar feeling, but he didn't have time to contemplate it. Shepard's scent, her presence, invaded his very senses, overshadowing all else. His arms went around her instantly, his head bowing until it rested upon her shoulder. He stroked the back of her head, enjoying the curious, smooth feel of her hair. Silken- yes, that's how he would have to describe it. Emboldened by the growing passion between them, Garrus ran his hand down her back, following the curve of her spine all the way to her bottom. He hesitated in touching it, fearful he'd disrupt the moment. But at her whispered encouragement, he abandoned all reservation.

For some moments he delighted in the soft, warm feel of her. She held fast to him, her hand stealing across the right side of his face. He closed his eyes as she began trailing her fingers along his cheek. She was so different. So...he could not find the right word. There _were_ no words now; only sensations.

Slowly she drew away from him to lay back upon the pillows. The movement allowed him to slide his hand down the length of her thigh. A coy smile touching her lips, she sought his hand and guided it to her abdomen. Gazing down into her flushed face, seeing the heightening passion in her eyes, some part of Garrus' mind wondered if two hours would be enough. But the concept of time, along with everything else, fled his mind as he positioned himself above her. Their gazes met and held for several moments. Then, her eyes drifting closed, she urged his hand lower...


End file.
